Meticulous Love
by MajorFemaleOtaku
Summary: First And Foremost This All Bubbline Sooo Yea. This is my first fanfic, it's set in a high school environment. let me know if I should continue.
1. Blush

**Alright Guys this is my very first fanfic and i just hope eyou enjoy! And if not well I'm sorry .**

It was fairly cold for being early fall but, then again it was fairly early in the morning too. Was it always this cold in England? I was finally at the the front of the building and noticed I was a bit early. It was my first day at Ooo high school, I wanted to make a good impression on the staff and students and didn't want to be late but, maybe leaving an hour early wasn't the smartest thing to do. So I decided to go to Starbucks, which is only 4 blocks down. I know typical white girl just ya know, getting her Starbucks and whatnot but hey, Starbucks is awesome! As I approached the building a girl with long Skrillex style, ink black hair opened the door for me.

"Oh, thanks." I stated barely audible

"No prob." She nonchalantly replied

After awhile of contemplating I ordered a mocha latte, and sighed I as sat down in my booth. I sipped my drink,burning my mouth in the process, as I pulled out im phone. 6:42, still about 40 minutes till school started.

I looked over noticing the Skrillex girl sitting at a table near by, alone just like me. ' I wonder how old she is? ' I thought to my self. She looked about my age maybe older, hey maybe she even goes to my school, And damn was she hot. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, why did I just think that? Ohh gosh, your straight Bonnibel, your straight.

To get my mind off her I pulled out some scientific expressions to simplify. At my school back in America I was fairly smart, hell talk about being modest, I was top of the school! An amazing feat for being a sophomore.

Even though I was infatuated with my work, I heard the door ring as Skrillex girl walked out. Fuck, it was 7:23, school starts at 7:35! I grabbed my stuff and dashed out the door. I slowed to a fast walk when I noticed the black haired girl walking about 25 foot ahead of me. Does she go to my school? I slowed once more to a walk. She looked over her shoulder at me, my heart jumped into my throat.

She stopped. Stood there. And waited. When I got to where she was she started walking beside me.

"Soo , do you just stalk as a hobby or as a living?" She grinned looking over at me.

"W-what?! Neither!"

"Ohh, I see. You saw someone as sexy as me and ya know, just decided to follow? You're pretty cute yourself so maybe I'll be okay with it." She gave me a little grin then winked.

"What! N-no, no I go to school at Ooo! If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me."

"Wow, way to be confident, and what makes you assume I am?"

"Well someone who wants to be friends doesn't say things like that."

"Maybe this is how I talk to everyone, you wouldn't know."

"What makes you think I don't know how these kinda things works?"

"Because I've never seen someone blush so quickly."

**Hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter of my very first fanfic. As far as the "Skrillex" hair cut goes, that's where you have one side of your head shaved so just in case you were confused ^_^ rate and review! **


	2. Her

As we walked up to the building my confidence was completely shattered. Was I really blushing? I felt my face, despite the weather, it was burning. I was about to see her off when I noticed she was gone. Ohh my glob, I forgot to ask her name! Disappointed, I walked in to the front office.

"Uhm, excuse me?" The lady turned her head to face me. " It's my first day, could I possibly get my schedule?"

"Ohh! You're the new foreign exchange student, aren't you?"

"Yea, but how did you know?"

"Your accent sweetie, by the way it's adorable!" She handed me my schedule " Here you go."

"Thanks" I smiled, took the paper and walked out. 'My accent? I don't even have an accent, she does.' I thought to my self as I tried to my find my first class. I walked around aimlessly until I finally asked someone.

"Do you know where this class is?"

"Up those stairs to your right." Retorted the boy. He looked like a freshman so I'm surprised he knew. "My class is right next to that! Sweet maybe I could walk you there..." He said blushing slightly, looking down. He had golden blonde hair, a blue shirt and, green backpack "By the way, what grade are you in? You look a little young to be taking physics 2?"

"Oh, I'm a sophomore." I quietly replied as we were walking, getting slightly annoyed by his enthusiasm. "Is there something on my face?"

"Ohh" He looked away blushing furiously. "No there isn't. It's Just your accent I've never heard an American one. Ohh glob, I forgot, how rude of me. My name is Finn Humani, I'm a freshman!" He stopped and held out his hand.

I shook his hand. "You can call me Pb."

He waved bye as I walked into my class. "You must be the new student!" Exclaimed the teacher, Mrs. TreeTrunks.

"Yes I am."

"Hmmmm, Bonnibel Bubblegum?"

"Uhh yea but could you just call me Pb?"

"Yes, yes, no problem. Now introduce yourself to the class."

As I turned to face the class, I saw her. Her dark green eyes staring out the window, undisturbed by my presence. "Uhmm hello, I'm Pb and I just transferred here from America. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

I got a few stares, a few ooohs and ahhs. "As you can see everything we do we have lab partners so, Please have seat." Mrs. TreeTrunks motioned to the only open seat, right by her. 'Man, I really need to get her name!' I walked over and sat down at the table. She glanced over at me then continued to look out the window.

I was incapable of looking away from her, just hoping she wouldn't feel my eyes on her and look towards me. I would usually be taking notes during class but, I just couldn't focus. Finally, the bell rang. My next class was calculus 2, my teacher being Mr. Shelby.

Finally, lunch. Luckily, she was in all my classes. Unluckily, she was in all my classes. That probably meant she was a senior.

I walked to Starbucks for lunch being it was the only place around. I ordered a White Mocha and a bagel and found an empty booth. With my bagel consumed and coffee nearly depleted I took out my phone. Still had about a 30 minutes left. That's when I heard someone take a seat across from me. I looked up. It felt like my heart stopped, I took in a staggered breath.

"Fancy seeing you here again." She grinned sarcasm in her voice.

"Yea, but this time you're doing the stalking."

"Actually, I got here before you. I saw you walk in, and wait so are you admitting you were stalking me?" Again, she gave me that signature smirk. Her dimples where showing. My heart sped up.

"W-what? No."

"Okay whatever you say, princess... Anyways what class do you have next?"

'Princess? Did she really just call me that?' "I have P.E with Mr. Pig, you?"

"Same. What grade are you in? You look a little young to be a senior, yet you are in all the same classes as me."

So she was a senior just as I suspected. "I'm a sophomore but I have almost all my credits needed." She slowly nodded her head and checked her watch.

"Well, if we want to get back in time we better leave." As we were walking I finally got the nerve to ask.

"So, I um, never um, got your name..." She glanced over at me.

"Marceline. And what about yours? I know your parents weren't stupid enough to actually name you Pb." Again she beamed over at me.

"Bonnibel." I muttered so quiet I'm surprised she heard.

"Wow. You have such a pretty name, Bonnibel." She smiled. "Your face is flushed again." I looked down, embarrassed, my face getting hotter. She giggled. "Don't worry it was a compliment, you're even more cute when you blush."

We both had to go to our lockers to get our gym clothes. Fortunately, our lockers were in the same hallway, so she walked me there. ' Does she really mean all those things? Or is she just messing with my head?' These are the thoughts that comply within my head.

* * *

** Well there's Chapter 2, so what do you think? Again, I'm American so sorry if I'm not portraying British people right XP**


	3. Am I Falling?

**Sorry about the wait guys and gals but my softball coach is all like "Practice Practice Practice!" So We now have2 hour practices Monday thru Friday -_-**

* * *

That's when I realized I didn't have any gym clothes since it was my first day. Great. I walked down to Marceline's locker, only being about 20 foot away.

"Do you happen to have any extra gym clothes, I didn't bring any?"

She bit her lip, I felt my face heat up. "Uhh yea but they are a bit dark for your taste though Bonnie." My face had to be pure red I was sure of it.

"Oh it should be fine, anything will do."

"Bonnibel, you're blushing again~." She said lyrically smirking showing off her perfect dimples and perfect teeth. Why am I so infatuated with her? "Well here ya go you can use these." She handed me an Asking Alexander tee and black shorts.

She got her clothes, a black Mayday parade shirt and basketball shorts, we walked towards the gym. I could already tell we were going to be late and we were.

"Ms. Abadeer, where is your note?" Mr. Pig asked

"Sue me." Marceline nonchalantly replied.

As we were walking down the stairs to the locker room, me being the klutz I am, almost tripped. But I felt something warm and comforting wrap their arms around me and catch me before any damage was inflicted. Marceline. My blush from earlier had went away but, a new one appeared.

" Th-Thanks Mar."

"What did you just call me? Mar? Slow down on the pet names there." She laughed and looked over at me.

"But you called me Bonnie, so im calling you Mar."

"Okay but not in public, I got a reputation to keep."

"What ever you say."

Since we were late, nobody was down stairs. Marceline immediately had her shirt off and was pulling her skinny jeans down. She had a black lace bra and matching panties. I just stared.

"Like my body or something?" Marceline asked

"Ohh uhh..." My face was on fire and I couldn't form words to say. The fact was I did like her body. More importantly I think i'm was falling for her. I looked away and took off my shirt and pink skinny jeans. I was wearing a pink and white polka dot bra and panties.

"Woah, like pink much?" She stepped closer

"Y-yea I'd that a problem? Don't you like black a little too much?" I was now against the lockers

"Maybe. Bonnibel aren't you a bit too skinny?"

"W-what" I covered up my stomach with my arms

"And you thought I had a nice body?" She was now pressed up against me whispering in my ear, my heart was beating so fast."You're the most attractive girl I've ever seen." She slid her hands down my waist giving me goosebumps.

"HURRY UP DOWN THERE!" Mr. Pig yelled

* * *

**Sorry for the Short Chapter but I should have another up tomorrow ^.^ The Bubbline feels are coming soon! Also thanks to anyone who added this to there Favorites or reviewed, It means a lot.**


	4. Strawberries

My heart jumped into my throat at the sound of Mr. Pig's words.

"Well we better get dressed." Marceline sighed

"Y-yea." Marceline then pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. "What are you doing?" I ask fairly surprised.

"Do you want a fag?"

"What?"

"Ya'Know." She waved the cigarette around in the air.

"Oh, a cigarette? I don't smoke."

"Suit yourself." She lit it up. I was coughing uncontrollably, she noticed.

" Uhh sorry, didn't know you were that sensitive." Marceline took one more drag and put it out on her heel. "Let's go."

We started up the stairs and of course got yelled at. After gym we had Spanish, taught by Mr. Ice. He was short, fat, had a long grey beard and, most likely a pedophile.

Naturally me and Marcy sat next to each other in the back. I took out some paper and started writing.

I slid her the paper. 'Can we talk after school? Marcy glanced at the paper, looked a me and nodded her head yes.

After 57 minutes of hearing Mr. Ice ramble on about his penguins, class ended. My heart was beating so fast, my palms were sweating. We grabbed our stuff and headed to our lockers only to stopped by someone I didn't know. She looked mixed, short, a little chubby and, had a bright purple jacket.

"So Marceline is this your new boy toy or, should I say girl toy? Was Ash and all those other girls not enough for you're sexual desires? The girl sneered.

" Lsp could you just go away? Why is my life even your concern?" Marceline then grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the exit. She released pressure when we got outside, but still holding on.

" So I'm assuming you want a ride?" Marceline question.

"Yeah, but I don't see your car."

"That's because I don't own a car I only have a motorbike."

"You mean a motorcycle?"

"Damn it girl, whatever the hell you call it in America. Here." She handed me a helmet.

"But what about you?"

"I'll be fine just get on." I put the helmet on and sat behind her. "You're going to have to get closer than that or else you'll fall on your arse."

"For one it's ass not arse and, two I don't want to intrude on your personal space."

"Whatever you say, so my place or yours?"

"Yours?"

"Sounds good to me" She started up the motorcycle. I tried to keep my distance but as soon as we pulled away I immediately clung to her. My arms wrapped around her waist and face buried in her back.

We drove about 15 minutes, which is considerably long ways away from school. The house was a light grey almost purplish and, under a cliff ledge.

"So will uh, your parents mind me coming over?" I asked her

"I live alone." Her voice was in such a low monotone that chills were sent down my spine.

"Oh, sorry." We got inside and immediately flung off her shoes, bag and skinny jeans. "Uh Marcy, I think your taking this to fast."

"Duh fuck? I'm just getting some strooberries are you trying to say im fat?" ploping a strawberry in her mouth.

"Mar you're killing me, it's strawberries not whatever the hell you said, and you like striped as we walked in so I thought ya'know..."

"Okay, okay hold it, hold it. We are in Brighton and if you did not know that is in England, the UK nigga! So you are the one with an accent. Secondly this is my house and I don't have to wear pants, sue me." She looked me in the eyes and gave me a toothy grin. Her dimples, her white pointed teeth, her bright green eyes. Her. I melted.

"W-we should probably go to y-your room."

"Woah, aren't we a little confident here? Think you can get in my pants that easy because of what Lsp said?" She got closer.

"Marceline, that's so distasteful! You said we could talk after school!"

"Ohh, right." For the first time I saw an ever so slight blush. "Well in that case let's go." She took that container of strawberries and I followed her up the stairs.


	5. Questions

**Okay Guys And Gals, First Off I Want To Thank Anyone Who Reviewed, It Really Makes My Day ^.^ This Is A Faster Update Than Usual But, It's Also A Short Chapter So, Enjoy!**

* * *

Marceline's room was about how I expected. It was like she had never grown out of that 7th grade scene kid phase. The room had maroon walls a white ceiling and black carpet. There was a keyboard and 3 guitars. One black and white, one red and black and one that stood out from the rest. It was a dark red and in the shape of an axe. The walls had post-it notes scatter all through out. Each one saying random things from quotes, lyrics, ways to kill someone and, so on.

"What's that look for? Disgusted?" Marceline plopped the last strawberry in her mouth.

"No, actually, it's just like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"No its a compliment and, wait. Stop changing the topic. You said we could talk."

"Uhh isn't that what we're doing right now?"

"No I mean- just listen. Please."

"Okay, okay you got me. Just let me throw this rubbish away..."

"What's that?"

"What do you mean?"

"What's rubbish?"

"How do you not- Like this stuff." Marceline picked up here trash can and tilted it towards me so I could see the inside.

"Hahaha, ohh my glob, Marceline I'm so done!" I wiped a tear from my eye. " You mean Trash or garbage? And the look on your face was so confused!"

"Ugh, do you want to talk or not?" She sat on the edge of her queen sized bed while I was sitting next to her.

"Yea of course but, you have to promise to answer each question truthfully." I was still wiping tears from my eyes.

"Okay, fine."

"Nope, you have to royal promise."

"Okay, I Marceline Abadeer royally promise to answer each and every question hon-"

"Who is Lsp and why did she say I was your girl toy?" I talked so fast I'm surprised she comprehended.

"Woah, woah slow down there princess. Lsp is like the schools gossip girl."

"And?"

"Well I've been with alot of people in the past, and well uhh..."

"Marceline, you made a royal promise..."

"Calm down Bonnibel, I'm getting to it. Well I'm known to be a player, with both genders, So they just assume I'm playing you a-"

"Are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ya'know..."

"Uh, no I don't."

"With what happened in the locker room?" My face was getting warm.

"Ohh that... Well when I said you were the most Attractive girl I've every seen, that was one hundred percent completely honest." She still had a perfect poker face. I on the other hand was getting more and more flushed.

"S-so who's this Ash guy?"

"Calm down princess, are you getting a little jealous? He is just an ex-boyfriend nothing more."

"O-ohh. Good."

"Good? 'If I didn't know any better I'd say you were flirting with me.'" She mocked. "Weren't those the famous first words Bonnibel?" Her gaze was so deep, her green eyes so piercing. Her smirk, her dimples. Just, everything. Is this what it fells like to be in love? My heart was beating so fast.

Marceline then took her left hand and put it on my shoulder pushing me onto the bed. Her left leg swung over me. Her knees were on each side my hip and her hand on my wrist, which were now over my head.

"Nervous?"

* * *

**Don't You Guys Just Love These Cliff Hangers? The Next Chapter Should Be Out Around The 28th So Look Forward! Like Always Please Review And Criticize. **


	6. Finn And Jake

All I have To Say Is THANK YOU To Anyone Who Have Reviewed And Favorited This Story, It Really Makes My Day!

* * *

My mind was racing. Thoughts were flowing through my head so fast, I couldn't comprehend any of them. I wasn't sure what to do. I couldn't even form words let alone answer her question. My face was pure red, I was sure of it. Yet, Marceline's face was still undisturbed.

Her cell rang.

"Ello?" Marcy answered still hovering over me. " Yea, I was kinda busy but, not now." There was a slight anger in her voice. "Yea, I can be there in ten." She hung up the phone. "You coming princess?" I managed a nod.

We got up, I flattened out my shirt and pants then I slipped on my shoes."Do you need a jumper?" Marceline asked while putting her pants back on.

"Uhh, if you mean hoodie then yes. Since we didn't go to our lockers I never got mine."

"Here will this one do?" She picked up a black Adidas hoodie of of her floor and tossed it to me. I pulled the hoodie over my head, it smelled just like Marceline. She put on a Sleeping With Sirens hoodie on and we walked out the house.

"Are you okay with walking? Gas prices are outrageous, £1.40 a liter my ass!"

"Yea no problem but, a $1.40 isn't that much for gas. In America it's like $3.50 per gallon."

"Bonnibel, Bonnibel. Okay a dollar is not what we use here in England if ya didn't know, we use pounds. Secondly, it's per litter not per gallon, there are about 4 1/2 liters in a gallon. So £1.40 x 4.5 is 6.3. So £6.30 in dollars is about 8.00$ so that's the price per gallon."

"Damn, Marceline! I didn't know you were that smart!"

"What's that supposed to mean? I just don't try in school because we learn nothing useful there."

"Well you should, you would be an amazingly smart student!"

"Yea, whatever you say princess."

"So can we continue our earlier conversation since I was rudely interrupted?" I smiled and looked up at her. She was 5'6, I was barely 5'3.

"Okay, okay. But we have to take turns."

"So, how old are you exactly?"

"19 about to be 20 in December. You?"

"16..."

"Awe! So you ARE just a little one!"

"Okay, okay I get it, I'm young." My face got a little warm. "Were you just playing with me when you did all those things?"

"What things?"

"Don't play dumb, you know wh-"

"We're here!" The house was cabin style. Brown with a green roof.

"Ohh hey Marceline!" A tall guy said . He had dirty blonde curly hair and was pretty solid.

"Oh Marcy! What's up!" Another boy said. He looked familiar but I just couldn't put a name with the face.

"Hey dudes, this i-"

"Her name is Pb, I met her in the hallway a couple days ago!" The boy said.

"You know her Finn?" Marceline questioned. That was his name, Finn.

"What happened to that other girl? What was her name Keila?" The Other boy asked.

"We weren't dating." Marceline said grabbing some red Kool-Aid out of the fridge.

"Oh, Really? You guys were all over each other!"

"Jake. I swear if you do not shut up..."

"Sorry Marceline I'll be quiet, don't want to embarrass you around your lady friend."

"Let's go play some video games!" Finn shouted.

"Yea we finally got a new Halo Reach on Bmo! Since Neptr broke the last one." Jake yelled.

"Awesome lets go!" Marcy shouted.

I followed everybody out into what looked like a disheveled living room. It was big but, unorganized. Finn, Jake and a little puppy whose name is Neptr all sat down on the couch leaving only one recliner.

"Ohh sorry guys, I'm not used to having an extra person..." Jake stated turning on the BMO.

"It's cool. Bonnie can sit on my lap I mean, she doesn't weigh anything." Marceline then patted her lap.

"No, really it's okay Marcy." I felt a little flush coming.

"C'mon." She slightly took my wrist and pulled me towards her. She had the recliner open so the leg rest was out.

"Okay..." I sat on her lap and laid back. She had her arms around me holding her controller. I was so nervous.

"Are you guys sure you aren't an item?" Jake asked starting Halo Reach.

"Nahh man, I haven't dated anyone since Ash." Marcy said intensely staring at the game. "Damn this is soo much better than Halo 4. Why did they change it so much?"

"I don't know dude it sucks that they did but the new graphics are amazing! And hey don't change the topic. I know she's in the room and all but that's never stopped you before." Jake raised an eyebrow.

"RAMPAGE!" I jumped and burried my head in Marcy's neck at the loud sound that came from the TV.

"Nice Marceline! You're awesome at this game!" Finn shouted

"Someone's a little jumpy." She said probably referring to me.

"Hey since you guys supposedly not dating you should. Your personalities fit each other perfect." Jake didn't even look away from the screen.

"C'mon man, pay attention! We're loosing to Marcy again and it's two versus one!" Finn shouted. "And we lost..." Finn slumped down in his seat.

"Hey man maybe next time." Marcy said grinning wildly. "Buy we should go tomorrow's a Friday, so we have school." I stood up.

"Okay, make sure you come over again soon so we can whoop your butt at this game!" Finn shouted punching the air.

We got out side and started walking. "So where do you live ?"Marcy asked.

"West Drive by Queens Park."

"Damn, that's an hour walk from here!"

"You don't have to walk me if its an inconvenience..."

"It's fine, I have nothing better to do."

15 minutes pass. "So, whose this Keila girl?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Because Jake said you guys were a couple..."

"We never dated... Just, friends."

20 minutes pass. "C'mon Princess keep up!" Marcy yelled back at me. I was about 20 feet back and soo tired. She stopped and waited for me to catch up.

"Sorry, *Yawn* I usually am asleep by eight."

"Here." She stopped in front of me. "Hop on"

"You're back?"

"No, my fucking foot. Yes my back." I gave her a hesitant look. " Trust me, I would never hurt you."

"Okay..." I got onto her back and within minutes i was asleep.

* * *

Wow, That Was A lot Longer Than any Of My Other Chapters But That Is Because... Wait For It... I Have To Get My Gallbladder Removed! So I Don't Know When I'll Update Next ;( But As Always Please Review!


	7. Sleepovers

I woke up the next morning to my alarm blaring. It was 6:25 Am, Friday, November 29th. I went to get out of bed only to step on something.

"Owww! Jeeze if you wanted me to get up you could've just told me."

"Marceline?"

"No. The Marshmallow Man." Marceline replied.

"Why are you on my floor?"

"Well, when I carried you home last night your parents insisted that I stay the and I didn't want to intrude on your personal space so I slept on the floor." She was now up stretching, her arms over her head.

"Oh." I got up and went over to my closet. "Uhmm, not sure if I have anything you would want to wear."

"Damn, you do like pink alot." She got up and sat on the bed. "What about that V-neck grey Tee?"

"Okay." I tossed her the shirt. "What size jeans?"

"4."

"Here, is this good?" I handed Marcy a pair of plain blue skinny jeans.

"Perfect."

"If you want to take a shower, it's right through that door."

"Wow, a bathroom in your bedroom? Awesome! But I'm good we only have like 50 Minutes to get to Starbucks then school so we should probably hurry up."

"Do you go to Starbucks every morning?" I asked changing my shirt into a plain pink V-neck.

"Yea, me and mornings don't get along to well." Marceline was already fully changed brushing her hair.

I went to the bathroom to plug in my straightener."Do you straighten your hair every morning?" Marceline asked putting her shoes on.

"Of course. My hairs really thick so I have to straighten it." When we were finished with everything we said goodbye to my parents and started towards Starbucks.

"Is your hair naturally that color bleach blond?" Marcy checked the time on her phone.

"You ask alot of question don't you? But yes this is natural."

"I ask alot of questions? Do you not remember the interrogation that you performed on me?"

"Touché."

We arrived at Starbucks. I ordered a White Mocha and a bagel. Marceline just ordered black coffee. We got a booth by the window. We sat in silence.

"We should skip." Marcy quietly said a little hesitant to destroy the quiet.

"What! No."

"C'mon please no one will notice."

"No."

"Okay, then promise me you will skip with me one day?"

"Okay... Someday." We finished up and started towards the school.

"So what were you guys doing?" Lsp asked

"Nothing whatsoever." Marcy retorted.

"Really? Well guess what I saw? Little Mar Mar and both going into the same house last night and not coming out until morning. How about that drama bomb?"

"B-but we were ju-" I tried to explain only to be interrupted.

"So Lsp, what do you want us to do? I know how your games work. I really don't want to ruin Bonnibel's reputation." Marceline asked arms crossed, tapping her heel.

"How about this, tonight is like totes going to be the best sleepover in the history of ever. A few other people are going to be at my place. You both have to attend."

"W-what, I would never be caught dead at a sleep over!" This was the first time I've seen Marceline Frusterated.

"Mar, please?" I pleaded. I didn't want the rumors going around saying I slept with a girl.

"Yea, listen to you're little girl toy, 'Mar'." Lsp mocked.

"Okay what ever what time, we'll be there."

"7:00 Sharp." Lsp grinned and walked away.

The rest of the day was normal or scratch that, as normal as England gets. I mean maths really? It's math, no s. The day was over we went to our lockers and was heading out the building.

"Hey, do you care if we go to my place?" Marceline asked. After calling and telling my parents about the sleepover and going to Marcy's I said yes.

"Why does she want us to go to her sleepover if she wants to embarrass us?" I asked as we were walking.

"Uhm, well, she always has something up her sleeve so you'd better watch out."

"I don't think I have you number yet do I?"

"(1614)805807. You?"

"(1614)607472."

I put her number in my phone and we walked for a little bit more. Once at her house she again striped off her pants, which were mine, and we walked into the kitchen.

"So, we still have about 3 hours until the 'fun' happens." Marceline was again eating strawberries. "Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Well lets go."

"Where?"

"I'm taking you somewhere to eat."

We started out the door and walled to the woods behind her house. "Through here?"

"Through here. Why? A little scared princes?"

"W-what no." In truth I was.

"Here." She held out her hand. I cautiously accepted it. Her hand was just a little bigger than mine, they fit together perfectly.

* * *

**Well, There Ya Go! Hopefully It Was Enjoyable ^.^ As Far As My Surgery, It Went Pretty Good. I'm Still In The Hospital So Plenty Of Time To Write. Please Review! **


	8. Spin The Bottle

**All I Have To Say Is Sorry For The Long Wait. I Hope This Chapter Make Up Just A Tiny Bit. I'll Be Uploading More Regularly. ENJOY!**

* * *

Marceline and I walked through the woods, stepping over branches and dodgeing mud.

"So where do you want to go?" Marcy asked looking over at me.

"Anywhere with spaghetti."

"Simple Enough."

We started walking towards a little place called ' Bettys' Diner '. As we walked up Marceline let go of my hand and ran up towards the door. She held it open.

"After you majesty." She mocked bowing down.

Even though the place was busy, Marceline immediately got noticed and we got seated.

"What can I get y'all to drink?" The waitress asked.

"Can I get a Budweiser Platium." I glared at Marceline. "Uhh, nevermind. We'll split a large Mountain Dew."

"Okay, I'll be right back out to take your orders."

"Drink Alot?" I asked Marcy.

"Ehh, a little." She slid back into the seat.

After I ordered and ate, and argued about paying the bill, Marcy payed and we took our leave. It was only 5:00.

"Soo, where to next?" I asked.

"Corner Shop."

"For what?"

"Must you question everything?"

"Hmm, kinda." I smiled and looked up at her.

"Well, if you must know, I need a pack of fags."

"What?"

"Ya'know..." She put her fingers up to her mouth.

"Ohhh." I giggled. "Cigerettes."

"Yup." She stared down towards the ground.

We walked into the store. "Why don't you just quit?" I blurted, not thinking.

"Not that simple little Bonnibel. Not that simple."

She payed and we left. Marceline started walked and i followed right beside her. We came to the woods. She contined in. I stopped.

"Really Bonnie? Still scared?" She walked towards me. "Hmm, let me guess." She held out her hand. I took it in mine and we started walking.

When we arrived to her house she immediatley lit a cigerette. "You can go inside if you want, I'll be there in just a bit."

I nodded my head and went inside. Her house was odd. It had pink walls and blue carpet. Nothing like Marceline I sat on her couch, which was terribly hard, and waited.

After 8 minutes, yes I counted, Marceline came inside. She looked absolutely perfect. Her hair was wind blown and messy.

"Bonnibel, you're drooling. I Know. I'm just so damn sexy!" She smiled flashing her perfect teeth and adorable dimples.

"I-I was not! I don't drool!" My face was getting hot.

"Okay whatever you say..."She sat on the couch next to me. "Just to warn you Lsp is a bit of a wild girl, so ya'know anything could happen there."

"Like bad things?"

"Haha, you said that with such a scared face. No, not really bad. She is actually pretty nice, but when she asked me out and i rejected. She went kinda cold."

"Ohh, so Marceline's a heart breaker." I grinned. She got a little closer.

"Hey, people want the unattainable, it's not my fault." She smirked. "Well, we better get going. We wouldn't want to be late and disapoint little Lsp know would we?"

We both got up and grabbed our backpacks. Marcy opened the door for me and we walked out. She handed me the only helmet and we started there.

Lsps' house was pretty nice. I would say about 7 bedrooms. Marceline shut of the bike and we jumped off. She went ahead of me and we walked towards the house. Before we could even knock Lsp opened the door.

"Wow, you actually came. I totally wasn't expecting you guys too. Well come in, everybody is finally here." We walked in and I saw alot of faces from school. "Well I guess we'll start by introducing ourselves just in case people don't know one another."

"Hi, I am Rainy. I apologize for my bad english in advance." She smiled and waved. Rainy had blond long hair and a shirt that read ' Be yourself. Unless you can be a unicorn. '

"Hello there, I'm Ember." She took another sip of what looked like beer. She had long red hair put up into a bun.

"Oh, Hi. I'm Beatrice. You can call me Bmo." She had light blue hair and glasses.

"Hello, I'm Pb." I Smiled

"And everyone knows who i am so lets skip that." Marceline said taking a seat next to Lsp in the circle. I sat next to her.

"Okay guys, time to start this bitch up!" Lsp shouted standing. She walked into the kitchen and came out with 6 beers and an empty bottle. She gave s beer to everyone and placed the bottle in the middle. "I hope everyone's ready for some spin the bottle! I'll go first!" She spinned the bottle and got Bmo. Bmo got Rainy. Rainy Got Ember. Ember got Bmo. Bmo got Lsp and, Lsp got Marceline. "Drama Bomb!"

Lsp and Marceline leaned in and kissed. Lsp looked so thrilled, Marcy on the other hand didn't even kiss back. Next was Marcys' turn. My heart was beating so fast, hoping it didn't land on me. But, honestly, I wish it would. She spun it and the bottle came to a stop. My eyes were clinched shut until I heard Lsp yell "Ooo, just what Marceline wanted!"

"Obviously! They have been eye fucking eachother since we got here!" Ember shouted her beer already gone, mine still unopened.

I looked down. The bottle pointed directly at me. My face went straight red. I looked over at Marcy. She turned her body to face mine so, I did the same. I was crossed legged and her, on her knees. Marceline leaned forward hands on my thighs and looked me in the eyes then at my lips. I put my hand on her cheek and leaned in. We closed our eyes. I felt her breath. I enhaled her scent. Our lips brushed against one anothers. Then, she kissed me. My first kiss actually. It seemed to last forever. As she pulled away she took my lip between her teeth and slightly bit it.

"Okay, okay guys we understand. Why don't you guys just go up stairs and fuck already?" Bmo giggled.

"Well, to end on a good note." She grabbed the bottle and got up. "I'll be right back."

Lsp again went into the kitchen. What else did she have planned? I heard the sound of glass banging around. She came back out with a bottle of Jack Daniels and 6 shot glasses. Lsp placed a glass in front of each of us and the Jack in the middle. She took her seat.

"So." Lsp continued. "We are going to play Never Have I Ever. In case you don't know the rules, here they are. People go around in a circle saying things they have never done. Everyone who has done the thing the person says must drink. Everytime you drink you have to put a finger up. Whoever has the most fingers up after everyone said something, wins. If you win you get to pick who ever you want and get seven minutes in heaven with. You can even use my bedroom so you have more space. Got it?" Everyone nodded their heads. I must admit I was nervous. "Okay, I'll go first. Never have I ever... smoked weed."

I looked over at Marceline and she was the only one who took a shot. Next was Rainy.

"Never have I ever, had sex with a girl."

Everyone took a shot except me and Ember. I felt a blush starting. Next was Bmo.

"Never have I ever, meet my mom..."

For the first time Marcy didn't take a shot... Wait, I see my mom almost every day. Oh fuuuck! I took the bottle and filled my shot glass. I took a deep breath and gulped it down. My throat burned and I gagged. I heard Marcy giggle. Embers' turn.

"Never have I ever kissed a kissed a girl I liked."

Marceline and Lsp were preping to take a shot. Should I take a shot? I took a deep breath and filled my glass. I gulped it down and this time, didn't gag. Oh crap. My turn.

"Uhhh, never have I ever... had sex."

Everybody took a shot, even Marceline. I forgot, these were all seniors. Marcy was next.

"Hmmm, I seriously can't think of something I haven't done. Oh! Never have I ever asked someone out..."

"Wow, seriously?" Bmo said taking a drink

"Surprising..." Lsp took a drink

"I never would have guessed." Ember took a drink

"You seem like you would have by now." Rainy took a drink.

"Hmmm, lets see." Lsp said. "We already knew this was going to happen. Marceline wins. So who do you want?"

"Ohh, no no. Itsh fine I don't want to imposhe on anybody. Bonnibel, will you passhh me your beer?" Marceline said reaching out her hand, a little wobbly.

"Marcy, you know that you don't need anything else to drink. You've had enough."

"Woah, Marcy and Bonnibel? Okay you guys are going up stairs." Ember helped Marcy up.

"For sure! You guys are like a married couple!" Bmo said pulling me up. "Let's go."

"I'm not to sure about this guys..." I was a bit scared but, somehow, I ended up in a bedroom. With no else except Marceline.

* * *

**Hehehe, The Perfect Cliff Hanger! Please Favorite And Review. Thank You ^.^**


	9. Truth Or Dare

The room was dark. The only light source was the moon shining through the window, which wasn't alot. Silence. The only sound audible was my heartbeat. Well, that, and Marcys' slight groaning. I walk over to the door. Locked. At that time I probably should have turned the lights on but, I wasn't thinking clearly. I turn around, my eyes still adjusting to the lack of brightness. Enhale. Exhale. Now's not the time to panic. What should I do? Take advantage of this moment?

I locate Marceline. Sprawled out across the bed. "Hey, Mar Mar, doing okay over there?" My voice cracks. No reply. Did she not hear me? Or maybe she just fell asleep. Yeah, asleep. That's plausible. She did consume alot of alcohol. I walk over to the bed. I place my hand on her cheek. "Marcy ar-"

Something pulls me onto the bed. Within moments it's on top of me. I open my eyes to see green ones looking back. Black hair driping down both sides of the face. Marceline.

Her breath on my neck sends cold chills down my spine. Surprisingly, there was only the faintest scent of alcohol. Maybe what I thought was alot, wasn't. My breath speeds up. This is worse than last time. But, somehow, better. Wait what did I just say? Better? Hmm, maybe it is. I do like her. Alot. But I can't tell if she is intoxicated. Then again, she wasn't the other times.

Something warm touches my neck. Her lips. I draw in a staggered breath. Her hands are on the bed, each on the sides of my chest. I move my hands to her hips, she stops and looks down at me. Did I do something wrong? Her emerald eyes gaze into my blue ones. I look away and stare out the window. I feel her hand on my cheek. My face turns to face hers and I'm greeted with lips upon mine.

I've never seriously kissed someone. Like whole heartedly but now, I feel as if time is slowed to a stop. I am completely and utterly lost within her. Her tounge grazes my top lip asking for permission. I freeze. I've never done this before, what if I mess up? The door swings open.

"Okay guys time is up!" Lsp shouts. "Ohh Shit! Drama Bomb! Sorry I'll be leaving now!" She slams the door shut and I hear her running down the stairs full speed. Marcy rolls off of me and is staring at the ceiling. We lie there in silence. She starts to speak but stops. I can't take this anymore!

"Just who do you think you are!" I sit up and look at her. "I mean you just fuck with my head! Do you enjoy this? Is this just some sick game to you...?" At the last words my voice cracks then fades. I feel tears coming on. The back of my eyes tingle, slowly going numb. Marceline says nothing. She's unfazed. Holding her gaze with the ceiling. I stand up, I can feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I opened the door and slowly, but surely, walk down stairs. Everyone stops talking when I get to the bottom. They're all staring.

"So lets continue!" Lsp shouts "We were just playing truth or dare. Would you like to join Pb?"

"Yea, that'd be nice." I take a seat in the circle.

"Okay, first, who like wants some more alcohol!" Lsp goes into the kitchen and brings out a bottle of grey goose. "Since we want this to be fun. Everytime you answer a truth or do a dare you must take a drink! Sound good?" Everyone nods their head, even me. "Lets get this party started!"

Everybody else goes, picking both truths and dares, but nothing serious happenes. Then, it's my turn. Usually my heart would be racing but right now, I am stoic. "So Pb." Ember starts "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I respond in monotone.

"So what the hell is going on with you and Marceline?" Bmo asks.

"Oh, nothing." I'm holding my gaze with the floor.

"Like, don't even like, lie. I saw with my own to flipping eyes. I like saw evERYTHING." Lsp emphasizing the 'Everything'

"I just don't know... I think I like her. I-I don't know..." I feel my eyes tingle.

"It okay. You can talk to us. We can help." Rainy says.

"Okay. I have never liked a girl. Ever. Like seriously Never. But, I move to England, and here comes Marceline. Puts a hold right on my life, and my heart..." I grab the bottle of vodka and take a couple gulps.

"Woah, woah. Slow down there missy." Bmo laughs.

Everyone goes again. Nothing to crazy happens. Well, except the fact Lsp had to go to her neighbors house in underwear and a bra asking for a cup of sugar. My turn once again. "Truth or dare?" Bmo asks. Not wanting to talk any more about Marceline I say dare. "Go upstairs and like totes tell Marceline how you feel!" Lsp throws her hands in the air.

"Yea, she say any worse than what she said to me." Ember trails off.

"Wait, what?" I'm shocked

"Yep. Ember has thee biggest crush on Marceline. She got rejected. Twice." Bmo Laughs and puts an arm around Ember.

"Hey, don't patronize me..." Ember takes a rink of the vodka. "It's cool though. Go for it maybe you can make her happy. She never really has been."

"Yeah, like totes do it. C'mon girl I know you want to. Shoot if I was in your position I would. Marceline is sEXY!" Lsp helps me up and pushes me towards the stairs.

"Fine, what the fuck ever. I will." I walk over to the Grey Goose bottle and take another drink, bringing it upstairs with me. I'm at the top of the stairs. Gulp. Another drink. The bottle's almost gone. Two last gulps. I drop the empty bottle and walk into the bedroom.

* * *

**So~ What Do You guys Think? What Will Marceline Say? What Will Pb Say? Toon In Next Time On Dragon Ball Z! Just kidding! But Please Review And Favorite!**


End file.
